This invention is directed to a case or storage device for organizing and accessing vital computer disks and software documents and, in particular, a foldable case or saddlebag storage device with pocket assemblies that is placed over a computer tower for retention of compact disks and documents which are organized and easily accessed when needed.
Many times when using a personal computer (PC), software installation and operational disks and diskettes are needed to resolve computer problems, store data or to initiate and reload a program in the computer. Most software program disks and data storage disks are kept in a storage chest or cabinet at a location somewhat remote from the computer itself. These operational devices are usually not organized and a user generally can not find what is needed. A need remains to have an accessory devise or case at the location of the computer without using valuable desktop, drawer or computer cabinet space. The accessory device must provide for easy access to a relatively large number of disks or diskettes in support of a number of programs installed or available to install in the computer and/or needed to repair computer problems, or restore backup data.
A laptop or portable PC represents an even larger challenge for having software devices near the computer for support of the programs being used in the PC. Typically the carrying case for a laptop computer has a limited number of storage compartments or enclosures for peripheral devices, writing implements, tools and the like. Carrying cases for laptop computers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,217,119; 5,971148; and 6,105.763. These references give some insight into what type of pockets are used to provide storage for computer supporting equipment. However, the special requirements required for nomadic computing makes these cases unsuitable for the single location PC with the broad range of software used with the PC.
Compact disk storage and display devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,651,872; 5,762,246; and 5,996,786. The recording disk storage apparatus of ""786 includes a saddle shaped to fit over a computer component, such as a conventional computer tower. The storage apparatus has a plurality of box shaped cases which individually attach to the saddle placed over the computer tower. Access to stored recording disks is through a front door having a clear panel to visually observe the disks in each box shaped case. This means for storage and retrieval requires a strap to hold the saddle in place making the storage apparatus not portable. The use of compact disk storage pockets is illustrated in both the ""246 and the ""872 patents for storage at a remote location from the computer, or possibly a desk display location.
The need remains to provide storage for a large number of software installation disks, data storage disks and associated equipment and documents needed to support PC computer operations at a work station. Many times software installation disks needed to resolve computer problems can not be located. The storage device or case would provide immediate easy access to compact disks and documents critical to day-by-day operation of personal computers in a fast paced business environment. Access is at the location of the PC. In addition, a need exists to allow easy transporting of the compact disks (CDs) and equipment to another PC for parallel supporting requirements. Also, a need exists to remove data backup disks from the premises in case of fire or other catastrophic event. The storage and easy access accessory device or case is also referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cPC Saddlebagxe2x80x9d.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide immediate and easy access to compact disks with read only memory data for computer operation and maintenance which is critical for day to day operation of personal computers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide computer users with a convenient accessory device for locating vital compact disks and diskettes in support of their PCs and its operating programs without using costly storage space.
Still another object of the present invention is to eliminate the loss of valuable software program disks and documentation in case of a fire and to reduce the time involved in finding the correct software support materials when needed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tote device or foldable case for transporting compact disks and documentation from place to place in support of more than one personal computer.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a canvass accessory device or xe2x80x9cPC Saddlebagxe2x80x9d that fits over the top of the computer tower and drapes down both lateral sides of the tower. Both sides of the saddlebag have inner and outer side panels essentially equal in size. Each panel includes a pocket assembly for retaining a number of CDs in storage pockets of the assembly. The inner panels have top first edges integral with lateral edges of a top panel placed over the computer tower. The outer panels are integral at a hinged edge with a bottom second edge of the inner panels and rotate upward about the hinged edge to fasten at a top free edge to the top panel with fasteners in a storage configuration or vertical storage position. In the vertical storage position the outer panels can have accessible exterior satchels or pouches for additional storage of disks and documents. In an open configuration, a respective outer panel is released from the top panel and rotated about its hinged edge to expose a first pocket assembly on the inside surface of the outer panel and a second pocket assembly on the outside surface of a respective inner panel. Compact disks are organized and stored using the pocket assemblies for ease of retrieval and use. A carrying handle is attached to the top panel for removing the saddlebag from the computer tower and transporting it to another location in support of another personal computer, or removal of disks containing backup data from the premises to another remote location in case of fire or other catastrophic event.
In one embodiment of the invention an accessory device is provided for placement on a computer tower with a tower top and lateral sides so that compact disks and documents can be conveniently stored and accessed by a user. The accessory device comprises a top panel having lateral edges spaced apart to be positioned above the lateral sides of the computer tower when placed on the tower. A pair of inner side panels each having a top first edge, a bottom second edge and an outside surface is included. The top first edge coexists with a respective lateral edge of the top panel for vertically supporting the inner side panel at a respective lateral side of the computer tower. The device includes a first pocket assembly carried by the outside surface of the inner side panel for holding the disks and documents. A pair of outer side panels is included with each outer panel having a free third edge, a hinged edge coexisting with the bottom second edge of the inner side panel, an inside surface and an outside surface. The outer side panel is generally equal in size to a respective inner side panel and is capable of being rotated about the hinged edge to place the outer side panel in a vertical storage position and in a rotated access position. A second pocket assembly is carried by the inside surface of the outer side panel for holding the disks and documents. The disks and documents stored in either first or second pocket assemblies are accessed by a respective outer side panel being in the rotated access position.
In another embodiment of the invention, a foldable case is used in combination with a computer for conveniently locating computer software documentation and compact disks. The computer comprises a computer tower having a front, a top and lateral sides with lateral edges located at the intersection of the top with the lateral sides. The case comprises a top panel with lateral edges and a handle for placement of the top panel on the top of the computer tower so that the lateral edges are adjacent the lateral edges of the computer tower. A plurality of panels of the case are generally equal in size, for placement adjacent the lateral sides of the computer tower. Inner side panels of the plurality of panels have a top first edge and a bottom second edge with the top first edge being continuous with the lateral edges of the top panel for supporting the inner side panels adjacent to the lateral sides of the computer tower. Outer side panels of the plurality of panels each having a free third edge and a hinged edge where the hinged edge is formed to be continuous with the bottom second edge of the inner side panels. The outer side panels are rotated upward about the hinged edge and placed adjacent to the inner side panels to provide a vertical storage position. The free third edge of the side panels are fastened to the top panel to secure the vertical storage position or storage configuration of the outer side panels while maintaining access to the front of the computer tower. A plurality of pocket assemblies of the case include a pair of first pocket assemblies each carried by an outside surface of the inner side panel and a pair of second pocket assemblies each carried by an inside surface of the outer side panel. Each one of the plurality of pocket assemblies comprises a plurality of pocket flaps for organizing and storing the compact disks, wherein the disks are accessed by releasing a respective outer side panel from the top panel and rotating the outer side panel about the hinged edge of the outer side panel to a rotated access position to expose at least one of the plurality of pocket assemblies.